Electric power consumption of a vehicle such as an electric railcar or the like that obtains electric power sent from a transformer substation from an overhead wire and travels by the electric power is obtained by integration of an overhead wire voltage applied to the vehicle and a current flowing from the overhead wire to the vehicle. Here, in the vehicle, vehicle equipment such as an IGBT (an insulating gate bipolar transistor), a reactor, a transformer, or the like, which is allowable as a performance even when a large current is introduced, is installed in an electric instrument (an inverter, an SIV, or the like) in the vehicle.
However, since the vehicle equipment such as the IGBT, reactor, transformer, or the like has a large current capacity and a high price, vehicle equipment having a smaller current capacity should be used in consideration of reducing power consumption. In addition, techniques related to the application are disclosed in Patent Document 1.